cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Claude Brasseur
Claude Brasseur (1936 -) Film Deaths *''Green Harvest'' (La Verte Moisson) (1959) [Robert Borelli]: Executed by firing squad (off-screen) along with (Francis Lemonnier) by Nazi's, we are informed by the poster at the other end of the prison towards the end of movie. *''Les Distractions'' (1960) [Laurent Porte]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself after talking to Jean-Paul Belmondo. *''Band of Outsiders'' (Bande à part) (1964) [Arthur]: Shot to death and repeatedly by his uncle (Ernest Menzer), while Sami Frey and Anna Karina looks in horror. *''The Upper Hand'' (Du rififi à Paname) (1966) [Giulio]: Shot three times to death by Claudio Brook in a telephone booth at night. *''Le Chien fou'' (1966) [Marc]: Presumably killed by the middle killers after escaping from the police in the subway. *''Un homme de trop (1967) ''[Groubac]: Presumably dies of blood loss (off-screen) after being fatally shot in the crotch during a battle with German soldiers. *''Le Viager (1972)'' [Noël Galipeau]: Killed in an explosion when cigarette lighter accidentally lighting the fireworks in a car at night, while Jean Richard and Gérard Depardieu watch in horror. *''Les Seins de glace (1974)'' [François Rollin]: Presumably dies of blood loss (off-screen) after being slashed in the left side of the chest by Mireille Darc with his straight razor. *''La Guerre des polices (1979)'' [Commissioner Jacques Fush]: Shot to death by Gérard Desarthe in a duel while Gérard holding Jean-François Stévenin hostage. *''Une robe noir pour un tueur'' (1981) [Simon Risler]: Shot to death by police in house with Annie Girardot and Bruno Cremer by his side. *''Guy de Maupassant'' (1982) [Guy de Maupassant]: Died (off-screen) of syphilis. His body his shown when Jean Carmet discover him at the end of movie. *''Détective (1985)'' [Emile Chenal]: Shot to death by Xavier Saint-Macary in street, while Xavier kidnappe a young girl. *''Descente aux enfers'' (1986) [Alan Kolber]: Presumably dies after being stabbed in the throat by a black man, we see it a little later when Sophie Marceau visits him in a hospital at the end of the film. *''L'Orchestre rouge'' (1989) [Leopold Trepper]: Died (off-screen) in Jerusalem. *''Radio Corbeau (1989)'' [Paul Maurier]: Accidentally shot in the heart when Roger Planchon tries to shoot Pierre Arditi and Claude intercepts it, in a chruch during Bernard Bloch's furenal. *''Dancing Machine (1990)'' [Michel Eparvier]: Shot two times in the chest by Étienne Chicot causing him to fall from the roof and through a glass structure, after non-fatally shoot Alain Delon. *''The Supper'' (Le Souper) (1992) [[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_Fouché Joseph Fouché]]: Died (off-screen) of unspecified circumstances in exile. We are informed by the text at the end of the film. *''1, 2, 3, Sun'' (Un, deux, trois, soleil) (1993) [The bad guy]: Burned to death when Anouk Grinberg douse him with gasoline and set him on fire, as vengeance for killing Olivier Martinez. *''Fio do Horizonte, O'' (Le Fil de l'horizon) (1993) [Spino]: Shot twice times in the chest by a unknown killer causing him to fall the stairs in a house near the dock at night. *''Le Héros de la famille'' (2006) [Gabriel Stern]: Died (off-screen) of unspecified circumstances his body his shown in a coffin during his funeral. *''Légitime Défense (2011)'' [Vautier]: Shot in the head by Olivier Gourmet, after being tortured by being cut a finger of the right hand by Bess Limani in his home, his body is shown when Jean-Paul Rouve and Marie Kremer discover him. *''L'Étudiante et Monsieur Henri (2015)'' [Henri Voizot]: Died (off-screen) of old age/natural causes we are informed when Noémie Schmidt reads his letter and comes to put a flower in his grave at the end of the film. TV Deaths *''Edda'' (2005 miniseries TV)'' [''Benito Mussolini]: Executed (off-screen) by a firing squad of partisans; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the TV. *''[[No Limit (2012 series)|No Limit (2015 S3 Ep2)]]'' [Jacques Brunetti]: Crushed to death with a backhoe driven by Patrick Chesnais while tries to escape with his car. Notable connections *Son of Pierre Brasseur and Odette Joyeux. *Father of Alexandre Brasseur. Category:French actors and actresses Category:Actors Category:1936 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by dying in someones arms Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Cesar Award Nominees Category:Cesar Award Winners